Freefalling
by Clockwork Dreamer
Summary: When she jumped, she felt free. When she fought, she felt a thrill. An quirkless adrenaline junkie that wants to be a hero is not the best thing to ever become a hero, but here's Izuka Midoriya, doing just that. Oh well, if she fails, she fails and she'll just have to live or die with the consequences. Warnings: Fem!Izuku, OOC, Quirkless!Izuku, Possible pairings


**Obligatory A/N: This is going to be kind of a different tone from my other fic, 'Self Insert Because Raisins'. This is my attempt at writing something serious that deals with a quirkless female Izuku coping with the numbness she feels from every day life. There might be a pairing. There might not be a pairing. At any rate, this is more than likely going to be a series of one shots set within this timeline. Ideas are welcome. Areas I do want to touch on are Stain, USJ, the Sports Festival Finals, and the internship. Will contain references to other series in the forms of quotes or devices. Warning, she'll probably be considered overpowered, however there's an explanation for it. This first one is set at the point in time where they would originally have had a quirk fueled fight infront of Training Ground Beta.**

* * *

"Ya'know Bakugou, I read this in a book a while ago while I was on my little revenge kick, and two quotes stuck out to me. The first one, which I should have found sooner," the green haired girl smiled as she stood on the roof of a tall building with her former rival. "The best revenge is to be unlike him who performed the injury.' It's a good thing I found it, because now we're nothing more than acquaintances at best and I like that."

"Where are you going with this Deku?" the blond questioned, shifting uncomfortably.

"The second quote, which is one that helped me get over everything. Ya'know, being quirkless and a hero student, my fear of getting hurt and dying, everyone telling me to stop trying to be a hero. If you all were right, and I'm in the wrong about being a hero despite everyone being against me, I still wouldn't change. It's easy for people to look down on me, because I don't have a quirk. Just like it's easier to look up at people that have amazing combat orientated quirks. Hell, even our sensei looks down extra hard on me, when if you take away his eyes, he'd be just like me." Izuka paused, and took a breath before smiling. "'It's not death that man should ever fear, but he should fear never beginning to live." With that, she jumped.

During that fall, she always felt free, alive, human. The feeling of the wind pushing against her, the shortness of breath, as though all the air was sucked out of her the instant gravity took over. She loved that feeling, that feeling of weightlessness. Half way down she pulled her grappling hook out and fired it in a single fluid motion. As the hook sank into the ledge on the roof, she let out a sigh as she came to a stop, the force of the fall still affecting her breath slightly, she took a few deep breaths before she pressed a button on her grapple and she was lowered safely to the ground. She pushed another button and in a second, her grappling hook was wound back up in it's casing, ready to be used again. '_I really need to thank Hatsume for helping me out with this.'_ she thought as she walked away. Bakugou would be fine. Besides, she was following the advice he'd given her in the first place.

She was an adrenaline junkie. She already knew it. It's part of what led her to choose the hero life. Hell it's what drove her to start getting tattoos at age sixteen. Her mother was not happy with that decision, but eventually she started coming with her to watch her get tattooed. The first one she had gotten was All Might's belt buckle tattooed on the back of her neck, small enough to be covered by her hero costume and school uniforms. The next one was a crow over her shoulder, beak pointing downward towards her hand. Eventually she'd get it a mate. Perhaps a nice, bright phoenix or a morning dove. She'd mull it over a while.

It wasn't just adrenaline Izuka craved, she also craved motion. She always needed to be moving or she wouldn't be able to hold herself in. A twitch there, or bobbing her knee would be enough to sate her most times, however some days, it was all she could do not to jump up and and do a full impromptu dance routine in the middle of class, just so she'd be moving. It was kind of her fault she was like this. She started in judo, then moved onto aikido, then ballet, then jazz dance, then contemporary. She was always moving, always active. Especially now, with her being quirkless, she had to double down on her physical conditioning to have a ghost of a chance to compete with some of her peers. She couldn't match Iida's speed, but if she could match his endurance, she had a chance in a fight. Todoroki was another problem. His ice was as fast as it was effective. She could do last second dodges, but without planning before hand, she would either catch his flames or another surge of ice. Bakugou, she could match him blow for blow in a close range fight, and as long as she wasn't where the explosions were, she could come out on top. Some of her other class mates she could take out swiftly with gadgets or endurance, or if she was allowed to use her full kit, she could stun them at a range with a good sniper rifle shot to center mass.

* * *

Izuka walked back into the dorm and sighed, being greeted by a disappointed looking Iida, and a worried Uraraka. "What did I do now?" she finally drawled.

"You shouldn't be breaking curfew, Midoriya." Iida deadpanned, showing the time on his wrist watch. 23:30. She hadn't realized it was that late. "Not only that but you dragged another student out with you, and for what?"

"I had to have a talk...an ending to things with Bakugo." She admitted,

"What do you mean, Deku?", Uraraka finally chimed in. Izuka kind of liked her, but she tried not to stay close to her. She didn't want to end up letting her down, when she finally did fall for the last time and failed to get back up. That was her other crux, she knew she would fail, but she didn't want anyone to see it happen.

"Meaning I told him what he needed to hear. That our little back and forth is done. I hold no ill will against him, but I'm not going to play this rivals game anymore. He's no longer Kacchan to me, and I'm no longer Deku to him." she admitted, stepping out of the doorway to allow a, clearly shaken, Bakugou enter and return to his room. She shut the door behind her and sighed softly, "As much as I'd love to have this conversation, we all need to get some sleep. Iida, Uraraka." she said and turned, leaving to go to her room and sleep. "Fresh dreams, all."

* * *

She sighed and laid back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. The adrenaline flooding her system was finally wearing off, and the last edges were starting to kick, so sleep found itself difficult, for the time being. She started thinking back to how she started.

A small child, being bullied for daring to stand up against someone who, nearly a year prior, she was so close with.

To entering the arena of robots with nearly five hundred other hero candidates, the only difference is, one of the contenders was a walking weapons grade explosive, the other one, was packing enough weapons to make that irrelevant. Seriously, she had carried enough explosives in there, if it weren't for the circumstances, she might have been considered a domestic terrorist.

Then later going on to face that same weapons grade explosive in the finals at the sports festival and overcoming him by sheer dumb luck and a well placed stomp.

Maybe she'd tell those stories to her children, if she ever desired having them. Fighting Stain however, was a totally different matter. She'd wished she could fight him again, he was her favorite story after all. Not because she had won that battle with her classmates, but because that man had a conviction, and he brought it to every fight he was involved in.

That was her favorite part of some villains. Maybe she was fighting them to make up for her lack of conviction. Maybe she'd find it in herself one day, after the seeping numbness fell away.

* * *

**Hi guys, Clockwork here, so some of you will know me from Self Insert Because Raisins. Don't worry, that's coming eventually.**

**At any rate, I hope you enjoyed. Please review, and if you liked it, follow, favorite, all that jazz. If not, I'll be here, talking to myself in this basement.**


End file.
